


Night of the Fox

by mio_mccartney



Category: Kasabian
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mio_mccartney/pseuds/mio_mccartney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Serge decides to celebrate Leicester City FC's victory in a special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of the Fox

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the video of Kasabian performing at Victoria Park and this idea just occurs to me!  
> I'm feeling quite nervous now because this is my first fanfic in English and hereby I dedicate my fanfic virginity to Tomerge looool  
> Hope you would enjoy this small work, and if you have any suggestions or complaints, feel free to comment :)  
> Kudos are more than welcome!

This happened right after Leicester City FC won the Premier League.  
For ordinary people like us, the “Leicester miracle” is nothing but some material for nervous small talks. However, in the hometown of this miraculous team, things are much different.  
Especially for the two lead singers of Kasabian.  
Both of them have been crazy fans of LCFC. Even after Sergio became part of a band that was bound to hit the chart someday, he still held the dream of being a professional football player for Leicester City. Another dream of his was to witness Leicester City become the champion, which became true just two weeks ago.  
“Y’know wha? We should do a gig to celebrate this.” Suggests Tom, while the two are at Serge’s place, chilling out after watching Chelsea defeat Hotspur and making Leicester the new champion.  
“Definitely. Yah we have to do that.” Answers Serge.  
And so they do.

The very day before the celebration parade, Tom is wild with joy and excitement. He jogs around the room, humming ‘Fire’ and ‘Underdog’ out of tune and laughing to himself.  
“How do you like my blue suit? Blue for Leicester!” He asks Serge.  
“Yah, good, very nice.” Serge answers for the 27th time.  
“But what are you gonna wear tomorrow?”  
“Hmm... You know wha’, I don’t know... Might just be my ordinary black T-shirt. And I gonna make my trousers, the stripes on my trousers, make ‘em blue. And maybe a hat. That’s all, probably.” Serge says with a shrug.  
Tom makes a disappointed noise. “That’s not cool at all. You should wear something more les-tah, y’know?” He smirks. “I got something for you. Wanna look?”  
Serge hesitates a little bit, because he knows very well how Tom’s ideas usually are like: imaginative, colourful, childlike, or in short: crazy. Sometimes he thinks that Tom is Peter Pan trapped in a wrong body, a body that can’t stop aging. But this occasion is so special, and Serge decides that some childish idea is acceptable.  
“Wow. So what do you got for me?” Serge asks in a curious tone which he knows Tom would love.  
Tom laughs and conjures a gift box out of thin air. “It’s for you. Open it.”  
The gift box is hand-wrapped, and Serge knows from the clumsiness that it was Tom’s work. He tries to rid anticipation out of his mind and opens the box.  
“Look, look!” Urges Tom.  
Serge looks inside the box. At first sight it’s just a pile of brownish fur. After he pulls the stuff out of the box, he figures them out. One is a hairband with two fox ears, and the other is - Serge blushes as he recognizes it - a fox tail, attached to a butt plug.  
“What the he...” Serge turns to Tom and sees him with a big cheeky grin. “You like it?”  
“You don’t want me to wear these at the...” “At the gig. Exactly.”  
“Not possible.”  
“But it’s the fox! The Leicester City Fox!” Tom protested.  
“There are plenty other ways to show my devotion! Like I could cover myself with a LCFC flag! There’s no way I’m gonna get on stage with this. Especially this. I mean how can I even fix...” Serge points at the long furry tail, trying not to touch it. He doesn’t finish the last sentence, choking with coyness.  
“Alrigh’ mate, what ‘bout only wearing the ears? They’re just cute and harmless.” Tom tries to bargain.  
“No.” Answers Serge briefly.  
“Oh Please Serge. Y’know I’ve been waiting for this day for all my life. Please just do it for me. Serge please! Seeeeerge!”  
Serge sighs. Tom has been using this tactic to him since they were 15, and there was not a single time that it didn’t work. It’s Tom’s eyes to blame. Those blue, watery, puppy-like eyes that you simply couldn’t say no to.  
“Alright. But just the ears, okay?” Serge gives in.  
“Yaaaaaahhhhhh! I love you mate!” Tom lets out a victorious roar and jumps on the ground.  
“C’mon mate, you put that away and don’t let me see it ‘gain.”  
Tom answers and puts the tail carefully back into the box.  
“Not on stage, okay, but later. I’ll keep ‘em for later.” Tom says to himself as he walks away.  
“Did you just say anything?”  
“Nothing.”

The gig was a huge success. It seemed that the whole Leicester city was there. Everyone went crazy and the last song on the list, Fire, became a massive chorus. Serge’s fox ears received much whistles as well as laughters.  
“It was fucking awesome, mate. Love every bit of it,” Says Tom after a few drinks at the backstage. “Especially your fox ears. You look adorable with ‘em.”  
Serge attempts to argue, but he himself has to admit that he has grown some kind of affection towards them.  
It ended up with Serge going back home still wearing the ears.  
Tom closes the door behind him, ending the public sector of the night. The remaining night will be private, just between him and Serge.  
Tom turns back and kisses Serge. It’s a long, gentle and soothing kiss. They both tastes of alcohol, cigarette, and excitement.  
Tom whispers into Serge’s ears: “You know what I’m thinking ‘bout right now?”  
“No. What?” Serge gives a frank answer.  
Tom giggles. “The tail. I’ve been thinking ‘bout it all night. About how cute you’ll look with it down there.” He puts a hand on Serge’s arse.  
Serge is slightly irritated. “Told you I don’t want it.”  
“Just give it a try. You will like it. I guarantee.” Tom says with a blink, and once again conjures the tail out of nowhere.  
Serge wonders where Tom gets the knowledge. He looks at the slick arrow-shaped end of the tail, and can’t help but imagine how it might feel inside him. To his surprise, his body is reacting to the vision. After a fierce struggle with himself, Serge finally utters the word “okay”.  
Tom is so delighted that he kisses Serge again. This kiss is much more passionate and both of them can feel their temperature running high. Serge’s breath even gets heavier when Tom rips off everything that Serge’s wearing and his half-erected cock is exposed to the air.  
Tom asks Serge to lie on his stomach on the bed. Serge hides his head in the mattress to conceal his shyness, but stretches his legs so it will be easy for Tom to operate. He hears the sound of bottle opening and he knows it’s the lube. Then he feels something entering him, something cold, hard yet smooth. Fully lubricated, it doesn’t meet much difficulty on its way. And then Tom says it’s done and Serge can rise to his feet.  
Serge does as he says. He has never let anything inside him (that is, anything apart from Tom’s cock and fingers, which are by all means different from this), and it’s a strange yet pleasing feeling that he is filled. He tries to take one or two steps and he can feel the plug pressing his muscles and the tail swaying in accord to his pace.  
“Feels good isn’t it?” Asks Tom with an appreciating look. “Man you should look at yourself in the mirror. You look gorgeous.”  
Serge doesn’t know why he is so obedient today. Might just because today is so special and getting a little out of line is totally reasonable. Or maybe there’s always that something inside him and Tom just activates it. Serge looks into the mirror and his face immediately turns red. He sees himself, stark naked, wearing nothing but a pair of fox ears and a fox tail, cock fully erected.  
He turns back and meets Tom’s eyes. Tom is still neatly dressed, in the blue suit that he wore during the day. Serge sees the tent in his trousers and knows he is also aroused. Tom locks his eyes with Serge’s, kneels down, and puts Serge’s cock in his mouth. He keeps his tongue busy around the head of his cock, tenderly licking away the precum. The familiar heat and humidity in Tom’s mouth feels so good that Serge begins to groan and clenches his hands.  
When Tom feels Serge’s thighs tightening, He knows it’s the time and drops Serge’s cock out of his mouth. Serge opens his eyes and sees Tom’s inviting look, and there’s no more need for words.  
Serge takes off Tom’s clothes and lays him on his stomach on the bed. He first explores Tom’s body with one finger, then adds another, and yet another. When Tom wiggles his hips and begins to moan, Serge knows he’s ready. He applies lube on his member and presses at Tom’s entrance. “Tell me to stop if it hurts”, he says before slowly entering Tom. The circle of muscles so tightly surrounds his cock that he has to bite on his lower lip to resist the desire to come. As he starts to thrust, Tom goes crazy, moaning loudly and crying out words like “fuck me with your fox penis”. It might be the effect of the fox tail, that Serge is astoundingly sensitive today. He is at the edge of coming for several times and only by slowing down the pace can he hold it back.  
Tom comes eventually in Serge’s hand after a few rough strokes, and Serge comes in relief inside Tom. He gasps as he pulls out the tail out of his butt which adds to the orgasm.  
Serge peels off several tissues and gently cleans out the mess on Tom’s arse as well as the bed. Then he lies down beside Tom, staring at his satisfied face and leaves little kisses on his lips and face.  
“Told you it’s gonna be great,” Tom says with a sense of accomplishment. “Man, I was just fucked by a fox and it was fucking awesome.”  
Serge grins. “We should do it again some time. Definitely. And I have to admit that the tail was really great.”  
Tom does not respond. He’s already asleep.  
And so they spend the rest of the night sleeping with each other in their arms, dreaming ridiculous dreams of foxes.


End file.
